


Little Fairy

by EsorValia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsorValia/pseuds/EsorValia
Summary: Ruri! Just now, that was Ruri! She quickly looked at Shun in a rush of joy, hoping to see her excitement mirrored on his face. They did it! They saved her! And Shun was smiling!--her heart jumped painfully.He was smiling, so why did she suddenly feel so anxious?





	Little Fairy

Ruri! Just now, that was Ruri! She quickly looked at Shun in a rush of joy, hoping to see her excitement mirrored on his face. They did it! They saved her! And Shun was smiling! 

\--her heart jumped painfully. 

He was smiling, so why did she suddenly feel so anxious? It was such a sweet, gentle smile, like the ones Shun used to give, full of affection and…something else. Something she couldn’t immediately identify in her current state. ‘It’s Ruri, Shun! Ruri’s okay!’ 

She was so happy for him and yet, a chill was spreading out from her heart. Something…didn’t feel right. He was smiling like he had come to terms with something, like he had accepted the inevitable. Her initial excitement began to fade.

“Shun,” She began, but her voice wavered and died in her throat. What was that face? Why was he smiling like that? And why… 

Why wasn’t he running to her? The Shun she knew would have dropped everything to go sweep Ruri into a hug, but Shun wasn’t moving. His eyes hadn’t left that ball of light, as if to hang on to that glimpse of his sister for as long as he could. 

Her heart began thumping quickly, and she slowly raised one hand to her chest, feeling the chill drop down to her stomach. Calm down, you’re overthinking this. Everything’s fine. Just breathe. She tore her eyes away from Shun’s face to stare without seeing at the ball of light as it expanded, focusing on keeping her breaths even. 

There were shouts of excitement in front of her.

It’s fine. Everything’s fine. It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine. 

Just. Breathe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t her. 

…the girl who emerged from the light…wasn’t Ruri.

*******************************

She woke up in Heartland, glasses askew, sitting on one of the many benches facing the main canal that ran through the city. 

Head still somewhat foggy, she adjusted her glasses and reached up to stretch and get her circulation going. There to her right was Heartland Tower, twinkling high above and marking the center of the city. She smiled up at it before settling back down in her seat, watching the sunlight reflect off the water in the canal. With such good weather it's no wonder she fell asleep. 

"I wonder if that cafe's open today..." A strawberry parfait sounded good, maybe she could split an eclair with Ruri. 

If Ruri caught her like this again she was probably in for another scolding. Sayaka giggled to herself, already seeing her horrified face. "Did you pull another late night!?" she would say, hands on her hips, "You can't keep taking naps in public! It's not safe!" Usually the answer was a yes, but it was fun to give a drawn out "maaaybe?" or any number of Very Obvious denials. Ruri would fix her with a stern look for all of five seconds before they both broke into a fit of giggles. "Oh Sayaka, what are we going to do with you!" 

Ruri was a sweet girl, though a bit sheltered and naive, no thanks in part to big brother Shun watching over her like a hawk. Their parents were often away from home, so Shun was probably taught from a young age to look after his sister, a task he took upon with great fervor. They did everything together, and enjoyed the company most of the time; the ideal sibling relationship from the viewpoint of an only child. Aside from Kaito and his little brother, she hadn't met such a close pair of siblings. Pick on his sister and there would be hell to pay (obviously in a duel, but apparently some real fights were thrown in). He toned it down after Ruri got onto him for fighting her battles for her, but you could tell he'd leap into the fray if she just gave him the word. She could tell Ruri loved him a lot too despite that exasperated look she held in reserve for him. Shun could be downright ridiculous at times from all the stories she had to tell, but she was his number one fan on his way to becoming a pro. 

When Yuto entered the picture, things got hilarious. That whole "fell in love at first sight" scenario was something she thought only happened in the world of fiction, but then she met Yuto. It wasn't too obvious at first, when they all met up as a group to introduce each other, Kaito and Allen included. Despite his moody appearance, Yuto was kind and easy to warm up to once he opened up. He was Shun's best friend, easygoing and considerate, a cool head to balance the more hotheaded Shun...and completely head over heels in love with Ruri. Just the way his eyes softened when he saw her, or how he'd find himself searching for her without realizing...the boy had fallen hard and didn't know it. Ruri, surprisingly, was quicker at coming to terms with her feelings. Her eyes would light up when she saw him accompanying Shun, and any goodbyes became very dragged out affairs with one or the other starting another animated conversation. She still remembers the shock she received the first time she tried teasing Ruri about Yuto. Instead of turning red and frantically denying it like she expected would happen (as had happened with Yuto), Ruri just answered, "yes, I do" like it was nothing. Seeing Sayaka's mouth hang open in surprise, Ruri blushed and looked down at the steaming teacup in front of her, smiling softly, as if remembering a good memory, 

"I like him a lot."

Sayaka thought she felt very mature then. 

Neither of them wanted to rush things, even though they both knew the feelings were mutual. Kaito and her were quick to rein Allen in when he got frustrated at how slow their progress was ("just DATE already come on!"). Shun was thankfully oblivious, just happy his two favorite people were getting along with each other. 

At the same time, Shun was also the reason they wanted to keep their relationship private. As Yuto summed up simply, it was either death by bat or death by sword if he found out his best friend was dating his sister. Ruri was quick to correct him, saying death by card game at the top of Heartland Tower was 10x more likely. The others agreed, Kaito even offered to film it. Yuto covered his face with his hands. 

And then... 

And then... Academia attacked.

Sayaka blinked.

A hum in the background finally brought her back to her senses. Seems like she dozed off while the Action Field was still active. 

She looked back up at the Heartland Tower, noting that the design was different. The surrounding buildings too were not where they should be. A different skyline that still very much felt like Heartland. That cafe she was thinking of earlier...no longer existed. And Ruri... She let that thought trail off and frowned, making a note to ask Yuya if he could ask Akaba Reiji to update the field to be more accurate.  
*******************************

Contrary to what one might think would happen with a sudden influx of people to one city, accommodations were swiftly provided without a hitch. Leo Corporation streamlined the process, and Maiami welcomed its new residents with open arms. It seemed like there was a place for everyone, which only lent credit to the Professor’s idea that this was how things were supposed to be—a unified dimension, the original world. However true his words were, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction to think that what he did was right. 

There was a place for everyone, huh? 

Ruri and Yuto flashed into her head. 

What a joke.  
*******************************

"How can you do something so cruel!?" A woman screamed, holding onto her son’s card. 

The Obelisk Force carded her without hesitation, saying, “This is the Professor’s orders!” in a righteous voice. As they all did, “This is our noble duty.” And the cruelest ones to each other, laughing all the while, “It’s a hunting game!”

Just because of that they could hurt so many? 

"This is horrible! How can Academia do this!?" She had cried bitterly on one of the first few nights following the attack, Ruri sitting on the ground beside her, squeezing her hand and shedding tears of her own. 

"...how can _anyone_ do something like this?" Ruri added quietly with exhaustion, rubbing her eyes with a free hand. 

From where he was leaning against the wall beside her, Yuto pursed his lips and looked away, not trusting himself to say anything that could help them feel better. His anger was almost palpable, radiating off him in waves at the sights they had all seen earlier. He crossed his arms even tighter, knuckles turning white, as if to contain that anger before it devoured him. 

Watching him out of the corner of his eyes, Allen swallowed, then looked back at where Shun was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room in front of them, gritting his teeth. Whether they wanted an answer or not, disgust laden in his voice, Shun immediately replied, "They aren’t thinking. No need to bear responsibility if they’re just following orders." 

Other survivors echoed him, "Mindless soldiers." " _Despicable_." " _Barbaric_." 

Allen hugged his knees closer to himself, closing his eyes to rest, "That’s just the way they are. There’s no point in thinking about it." 

It’s easier not to think. 

When Ruri is kidnapped right before her eyes, she can't help but agree.  
*******************************

Months had passed since that day the dimensions became one. Thinking back, the events that happened seemed so fantastical she could have written them off as a dream. The attack on Heartland, those three years fighting with the Resistance, Ruri’s disappearance… The appearance of Zarc, being teleported to a stadium in the Standard dimension, seeing Yuya battle his father (her old teacher was alive!)... Duels to bring smiles, huh? Everything snowballed at such a break-necking speed that she was at a loss on how to process it all. As it did the weeks after Ruri went missing, having a routine to throw herself into helped. 

As one might expect from former Resistance members, more so survivors of a war, they were quick to adapt to their new lives in Maiami. Apparently the Academia students that had settled here had a harder time of it.

Maiami was a lively and peaceful city, reminiscent of Heartland. Allen and her were enrolled into Maiami Second Middle School to continue their studies. Neither of them had chosen a Duel School to attend yet, despite having more options in variety than they ever had back in Heartland. Perhaps it was an attachment to the Clover Branch that gave them pause. Sensei had apologized to the both of them for disappearing like he had when the war broke out, and learning how that event had come about, they couldn't hold it against him any longer. He invited them to be his students again, but Sayaka was...reluctant, for a few reasons, and Allen preferred sticking to whatever Sayaka wanted to do. Sensei was understanding and the offer stood, whenever they felt like joining. 

As it were, they were heading back home after school, Kaito and Shun a couple feet ahead of them, discussing plans for the future. Dennis and Sora were chatting away as well. 

Sayaka had hung back, not feeling up to joining a conversation. Last night had been a particularly bad one. She wasn't sure what triggered the drop in her mood, or perhaps it was just a culmination of all the little reminders of what she had lost. A pair of birds flying freely through the sky, a girl walking past with winged earrings...

...a pink-haired girl that shared her best friend's face. 

She had looked through the few pictures on her duel disk more times than she could count, the only remaining record of her most precious friend. Tried calling her too, some nights, hoping deep down inside that she'd pick up, but knowing...knowing all along... 

It's easier not to think. 

So stop thinking. 

It’s fine. Everything’s fine. It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine.

Just. Breathe.

Bits and pieces from the conversation in front drifted into her ears and she tried her best to ignore it. Instead, she concentrated on the sound of her and Allen's footsteps shuffling along the concrete, finding some comfort in the silence shared between them. She was glad Allen was there, glad for his constant presence all those years. If it weren't for Allen, she wouldn't have been able to keep herself together in the period after Yuto and Shun had gone off to Standard following a lead to find Ruri. He could be a bit tactless at times, but he had a good heart. Smiling to herself, she reflected on how much he had grown since the first time she met him. 

Up ahead, Sora and Shun seemed to be arguing about something. After a moment's pause though, they both grinned at each other and fell back to their original conversations. Her eyes lingered on Shun's face, on the smile that seemed much happier than the one she saw at the stadium that day. 

That cold chill was spreading through her chest again.

Shun...

"...I don’t get it."

"Sayaka?"

"How can he smile like that?" The words slipped out before she could stop them. 

Allen, who had slowed down his pace to match hers, raised his eyes to look at Shun and the others walking ahead of them, "You mean Shun-nii?" 

He knew. He knew and accepted it. Left it in Yuya's hands. 

No, stop. Stop it. Don’t think about it. Don't say anything!

It was too much. Like a dam breaking, the words tumbled out one after another. 

"Ruri’s gone…!" Sayaka's face heated up, eyes burning as she forced those words out.

"Sayaka…"

She was trying to keep her voice down so the others, so Shun, wouldn't hear. "Yuto and Ruri are both gone! We can’t see them anymore!" 

"That’s… they’re…living on inside of Yuya and Yuzu."

"That’s what I don’t understand! You’re _okay_ with that!?" She turned to him in disbelief.

"I mean, I don’t really get it, but they were all originally the same person or something so isn’t it fi--" He caught himself too late and looked at her apologetically.

"How is it fine!? So what if they were!? I met ‘Ruri!’ We dueled together, we went to school together—‘that’ Ruri! Every time I see that Yuzu girl I don’t know what to think." 

She gripped her dress tight, knowing Allen didn't mean it the way it came out and hating what she was doing. 

A moment of silence passed between them, Allen scratching his head as Sayaka kept her eyes on the ground off to the side. Finally, Allen offered his hand out, his way of saying "I'm here if you need me. You don't have to deal with this alone." 

After a short pause, she took it gratefully, and they continued on after the others hand in hand. Dabbing the tears from her eyes with a sleeve, she gradually brought her shuddering breath back under control.

Allen thought back to when Yuya introduced Yuzu to them. It was...definitely a strange feeling, seeing someone so familiar yet not knowing them at all. Yuzu was just as sweet and kind, but where Ruri had a quiet strength to her, Yuzu had the kind of presence that grabbed your attention. A fascination with flowers instead of birds. A similar appearance and similar mannerisms...just, different. She wasn't Ruri, no, but he still wanted to be friends with her. He was friends with Yuya too after all. Somehow, he thinks Ruri and Yuto would like that. Sayaka wasn't so willing though. Knowing things were still a bit awkward between them, Yuzu had stayed back at school to wait for Masumi to be done with practice. Feeling like the time was right, Allen continued the conversation from where they left off, "Well… Have you…tried talking to her?" 

Sayaka fell silent, not meeting his eyes before muttering, "...I can’t even face her." 

"Sayaka…" 

"I couldn’t do anything to help Ruri. I gave Kaito 'Little Fairy' in the hopes that it would reach Ruri… I thought, once she came back, I’d give her the biggest hug, tell her 'I missed you! I’m sorry. Welcome back!' There were so many things I wanted to say to her… but now…!" 

"Sayaka…" He squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"I know. I know it’s not Yuzu’s fault. Leo’s the one at fault for all of this. It’s pathetic to keep thinking like this but I… Every time I look at Yuzu I can’t help but think 'you’re not Ruri.' I see Shun look at her so fondly and I just… can’t. How can Shun be okay with this?" 

Up ahead, Kaito punched Shun in the arm and they both laughed uproariously. Sayaka squeezed his hand back in turn.

Allen gradually let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "I don’t… really know for sure, but I think… he’s dealing with it in his own way." 

He did lose his best friend and little sister after all, the words seemed to imply, "It might help if you talked to each other."

Beside him, Sayaka gave a small nod. 

"And if you're up for it... we can try getting to know Yuzu better? I think she wants to learn more about you and Ruri too."

Sayaka didn't respond for a bit, distracted by a pair of songbirds that had taken off into the sky. Allen and her watched as they soared off into the distance. Somehow she knew Shun was watching them too. 

"Yeah. I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I still have mixed feelings about that ending. The xyz kids really got the short end of the stick and I just wanted to explore Sayaka's character more;;;; I guess in this story there is no splitting apart/happy reunions (Good End) but rather (True End) where Yuya and Yuzu remain as one person. This turned out longer than I thought it'd be...will fix any errors later. For now, enjoy! =v=/


End file.
